


Earned

by Evil_Erato, thegirlwhoknits



Series: Side by Side [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, post-"Overlooked"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Erato/pseuds/Evil_Erato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting the Alpha pack at the hospital, Allison and her father take a well-earned breather...  And cross the last line they have left between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this scene from "Overlooked," in which the Argents look unfairly hot fighting side by side: http://therobotgirl.tumblr.com/post/57513127836  
> Hope you enjoy! Comments are loved, appreciated, and given a stiff drink and a good home. Threats of bodily harm will speed sequels.

Chris stood at the bar, opening the bottle of scotch and pouring out a measure into each glass.  “We’ve earned this tonight, Allison,” he said as he walked back to the couch.  She reached for the glass, their fingers brushing lightly before Chris released his hold and settled into the spot near the armrest.

“So we have,” Allison murmured, wafting the glass under her nose.  They'd settled into a comfortable routine since moving into the new apartment; moving into a new way of relating to each other.  Her father seemed to be accepting her as more of an equal, a partner—when she thought to analyze it, she wondered if it had to do with the matriarchal set-up of the family.  But going too far down that path led her to thoughts of her mother, and those she shut down ruthlessly.

They fought together, either hunting or sparring, at least three times a week, and more often than not ended up here: with Chris pouring them exactly one drink each, then settling on the couch, either re-hashing the events of the evening or falling into a companionable silence.  The only change was the way the distance between them had gradually shrunk.  Tonight Allison curled up right next to her father, leaning against his side and resting her head on his shoulder.  She took an easy sip of the scotch, long used to the taste, the way it slid down her throat and warmed her blood.

Tonight she felt a little warmer than usual; the adrenaline from fighting side by side against the Alpha pack still buzzed in her veins, needing release.  It was a need that had been building since her break-up with Scott, and trying to handle it herself wasn't cutting it anymore.  To make things worse, she could see the same heat building in her father's eyes—the way he looked at her appreciatively after she fired a shot, the lingering hand on the small of her back as they walked back to their car after defeating their prey with seamless teamwork.  They were both nearing a breaking point, and neither of them wanted to be the first to admit it.

But did it really matter anymore?  It was just the two of them now, back to back, the only people they could really rely on.  What was one more line crossed in a world where innocent people where dying all around them, where anyone could be the next to disappear?

She sighed, closing her eyes and moving her head to rest against the back of the couch.  Chris turned toward her, resting a hand lightly on her knee.  "What's on your mind?" he asked softly, close enough that she could feel his breath against her cheek.

She opened her eyes and met his gaze squarely, taking one more drink for courage before she set the glass aside and rested her hand on his.  "This," she said simply, moving his fingers further up her leg.

His eyes widened, and she felt him tense, ready to pull away.  She tightened her grip and leaned in closer, putting her other hand halfway up his thigh.

"Chris," she said, deliberately not calling him 'Dad.' "It's okay.  It's just us now, and we need this. We've _earned_ this."

He shook his head, but didn't move any further away.  "Allison," he said brokenly, "I... I can't.  It's not right.  It's my job to protect you."

"None of this is right!  People are dying all around us, and I don't need to be protected anymore.  Not from them, and not from this.  Not from you."  Her exasperation lent her momentum. She rose up on her knees and moved even closer, almost into his lap.  Before he could react, she was kissing him, their breath mingling, her tongue flicking out to taste the alcohol clinging to his lips.

Chris gave a pained groan as he opened his mouth to Allison, their tongues twining together briefly before she pulled back, reaching out to grasp his hand.  She held his gaze as she gently took the still nearly full glass from Chris's hand, crowding forward into his space as she reached to the side to set it down.  Chris closed his eyes, his hands trembling as he grasped her hips, fingers curling tightly against her jeans as she kissed him again.  She gave a quiet moan, canting her hips down to grind against him, the brief burst of friction sending a wave of heat through her belly.  Allison broke the kiss, taking a shuddering breath as she began to nose along Chris's jaw, breathing in the scent of him.  Following a lifetime of instinct, he slid his lips to her neck, Allison sighing softly, tilting her head to give him more room.  His light stubble scratched gently as he ran his lips and tongue in a slow path up and down her neck, gently nipping when he reached her collarbone.  The actions were familiar to him, normal, even if the skin beneath his lips was not.

Allison reached up to begin unbuttoning her blouse as they began kissing again, Chris' hands joining her as the soft fabric slipped over her shoulders.  His fingers firmly traced down her back, stopping at her bra.  One hand opened the clasp while the other reached down to palm her ass, pulling her into him from groin to chest.  He tilted his hips up into hers, letting her feel what she was doing to him, heat and hardness pressing into her.  Allison twined her fingers into his hair, pulling his mouth away from hers just far enough to murmur, "You need to take your shirt off."

Chris pulled back and slowly opened his eyes, confusion clouding his brain and evident in his eyes as he remembered who he was with.  "This isn't right," he muttered, swallowing hard, hands leaving damp prints on Allison's skin as he reached up to cradle her face.  "I'm your fa-"

Allison shook her head as she talked over him.  "No.  We're hunters. Nothing more," she said, voice hard. "This is exactly right."  He closed his eyes tightly, letting his feelings, his guilt, his regrets sink below the tide of arousal washing over him.  He gave a jerky nod, took a sharp breath, then quickly pulled his tight black t-shirt over his head. 

"Much better," Allison breathed, eyes raking over the lightly furred chest now exposed to her view.  She reached up and slipped off her bra, quickly leaning in as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  Her breasts pressed against him, and he could feel her nipples crinkling to hardness as he snaked his arms up to crush her against him. She gave a pleased hum as she raked her fingers through his hair.

They traded kisses and touches, Allison undulating slowly on Chris's lap, her hands running across his muscles as she palmed across his biceps.  She leaned back, pulling Chris from her collarbone and the marks he was leaving there, guiding his head to her breast.  Panting open-mouthed against her creamy skin, Chris leaned in to pull a nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly as his tongue circled the sensitive flesh.  Allison stared down, watching him, his eyes closed and an expression of blissful concentration on his face.  She smiled to herself, tugging his hand to her other breast as he continued his ministration.  Long moments passed, Chris turning his attention and mouth from one breast to the other, tugging lightly with fingers, biting gently with teeth, leaving her nipples sensitive, red and peaked.

Chris leaned back, surveying his work before cupping Allison's breasts, one in each hand, thumbs brushing over her hardened nipples as she bit her lip.  She exhaled heavily, leaning forward to kiss him, her tongue licking across his lips before she took one gently between her teeth, giving a careful nip.  He rewarded her with a light pinch to one nipple as he bit at the juncture of her shoulder and neck.  Allison gave a sharp gasp, a determined glint in her eye as she shoved her hand between them, running the heel of her hand down his hard length.  Chris grabbed at her arm, pulling her hand away as he used his other to lightly grasp her chin, making her look at him.  They gazed at one another for a long moment, the sound of their pants echoing loudly between them before he lifted Allison off of his lap.  She watched him with hooded eyes as he slowly stood, then gave a fierce, pleased smile as he reached out a hand to help her up. 

Not saying a word, he tangled their fingers together and gently led her down the hall towards the bedrooms.  He hesitated a moment in front of her door, but turned his head down and to the side as he grasped her hand more firmly and gave a gentle tug onward.  The lights were off when they walked into the large, airy room, and Chris dropped her hand, leaving her near the door as he walked to the bedside table to switch on the small lamp.  He continued to keep his back to her, opening the drawer and rifling through it for the condoms and bottle of lube he had stashed.  While his back was turned Allison slipped quietly out of her jeans and panties, padding softly across the plush carpet.  She drew to a stop behind him, watching as he tossed the supplies onto the bed before slipping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder and feeling him lightly tremble in her arms. 

"I need you," she whispered fiercely, hugging him from behind.  He pulled her arms apart and turned in her embrace, holding her tightly as he nestled his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I need you, too," he said, a slight catch in his voice. 

Slowly Allison pulled back, Chris's hands loosening in response as she thumbed open the button on his jeans.  She pushed the denim past his hips to pool around his ankles, and reached into his black boxer briefs to gently hold his cock as she pulled his underwear down as well.  Finally naked, he stepped out of the pile of his clothes as Allison continued to grasp his hardness, gently tugging up and down.  He smiled against her mouth as he leaned in for a kiss, nudging her onto the bed.

Grabbing a pillow once she was comfortable, she lifted up and shoved it under her hips.  Climbing onto the bed after her, Chris slowly kissed his way up her body, lips skating over the curves of her ankle and calf.  He took time to nip at her inner thighs, leaving a trail of rosy marks in his wake, before delving his tongue into her pussy.  He languidly lapped up her tangy juices before sliding his tongue up to her clit, circling around it.  Pursing his lips, he gently suckled the sensitive nub before dipping back down and pressing his tongue into her.

Her hands found his scalp, pressing him firmly into her cunt as her hips undulated against his mouth, moving his tongue and lips up and down her slit.  She could feel him smile as he slid a finger into her, adding another before curling his fingers upwards and rubbing while he licked again at her clit.  She gasped, muscles starting to flutter around his fingers as she moved a hand up to play with her nipples.  Her hips jerked against Chris's mouth as she groaned, pleasure spiking through her when he dipped his pinkie down to nudge against her ass. 

Panting, coming down from her high, she slowly released his hair, petting across his head and shoulder as he began a lazy path up her body.  He spent more time at her breasts after nibbling his way up her stomach, pulling gently on both nipples with his teeth before finally leaning up to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his lips.  Chris rolls his hips against her, nestling his cock in the V of her hip so it dragged against her skin and pubic hair.  Allison could feel the damp hotness of it, feel herself getting wetter as she thought about him pushing into her, stretching her.  As they kissed, she reached over to where he left the condom and lube, pressing the foil packet into his chest.  She smirked against his cheek as he huffed out a small breath, balancing on one arm as he grabbed the condom. 

"You've clearly done this before," he says as he pushes up into a sitting position over her hips. He ripped the foil open, stopping before removing the condom to glance at her.  "Care to do the honors?”

She shook her head, but reached up to grasp the condom packet from his fingers, nimbly pulling it from the foil before she handed it back to him.  "You have more experience. Better safe than sorry," she replied. 

Chris hung his head, looking down at his dick as he rolled the condom on, hands shaking slightly.  He leaned forward to grab the lube, then scooted back to straddle one thigh so he could reach her cunt again.  He reached down, fingers breaching her a second time, and found her dripping.  Catching her eye as she squeezed around his fingers, Chris swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing.  Removing his fingers, he popped open the lube, squirting a small amount across his palm before  grasping his hard cock, spreading the slick around, enjoying his touch as he moved his hand up and down. 

Alison gave a gentle cough, causing Chris to open his eyes and look at her.  He gave a half-smile before laying himself over her, positioning his cock at her entrance. Closing his eyes again, he slowly pushed in, only opening them when he was fully seated, gazing down at Allison, his da—his _hunting partner_ , watching the flush creep across her cheeks as her eyes went molten and her hands settled on his hips.  She grasped him firmly then quickly shifted; before Chris knew what had happened, his back was on the mattress and he was lying under her.

She gave a quiet purr as his cock nudged deeper into her, and settled there for a long moment, gently squeezing him with her inner muscles.  Chris was panting lightly, staring at the beautiful woman above him as his hands moved to cup her breasts and his thumbs grazed her nipples.  Allison sighed, using her leg muscles to start slowly riding him.  Up and down, up and down as his hands wandered over her body from hip to breast and back again.  He occasionally reached down to where they were joined and ran his fingers through the dark curls and into her slit, causing her to briefly lose rhythm before his hands strayed north again.  She rocked against him, feeling the stretch and burn of her muscles, both inner and outer, as she bobbed up and down on his cock.  She leaned forward to brace her hands against his shoulders as her speed increased, and he gripped her hips tightly. 

Chris moved one hand to her cunt, fingers digging into the flesh of her mons as he reached for her clit.  He rolled his thumb over the nub as she moved faster, up and down over his body.  He could feel when she came again, her muscles gripping him tightly as she threw her head back, eyes squeezing tight as she gave a muted scream, face a rictus of pleasure.  He groaned, shoving up into her again and again, fingers leaving bruises on her hips as he followed her over the edge, cock twitching with each pulse as he filled the condom.

Eyes closed, panting, they both eventually stilled. Chris grasped his dick and the condom as Allison collapsed onto the bed next to him.  He pulled off the condom, knotting it and tossing it toward the bin in the corner.  He rolled over to drape an arm over Allison as she laid face down on the duvet, head turned toward him as she continued to breathe heavily.

Chris felt more content and relaxed than he had in months.  It felt _right_ , having Allison in his arms this way, joined in every way, partners in every sense.  Eventually he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

As his breathing evened out, Allison slipped out from under his arm.  As though their roles were momentarily reversed, she covered him with a blanket and pressed a kiss to his forehead, regarding him fondly for a few moments before padding off to take a shower and seek her own bed.

They really had earned this, she thought, and resolved to keep on earning it in future.


End file.
